<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in this room by boywonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688451">in this room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder'>boywonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Jet (Avatar) Lives, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jet pulled Zuko to stand between his legs, finally letting go of his wrist. He plucked the weed out of his mouth and dropped it on the floor – something Zuko might get on him about when he thought to – and put both hands on the smaller boy's waist. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Maybe I'd rather push your buttons another way," Jet said.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Holly Poly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in this room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/gifts">fabulous_but_evil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For fabulous_but_evil. I hope this fic makes you half as happy as your requests made me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko stormed into the throne room as if he was looking for a fight. It was possible he <i>was</i>; he'd chilled out a lot since travelling with Aang and his friends, but there was only so much chill he could really hold onto. Besides that, being the Fire Lord wasn't exactly easy. It was stressful and often thankless. There was nowhere else he wanted to be, sure, but that didn't make this all fun and games.</p>
<p>Zuko's steps echoed as he crossed the room, keeping that stormy momentum up the entire way. The throne room was supposed to be empty, but Zuko already knew it wasn't. That was part of why he'd come in here the way he had.</p>
<p>There on the throne, <i>his</i> throne, Jet lounged as if he had any right to be there in the first place. </p>
<p>Zuko stopped, his annoyance bleeding heat into the air around him. He was careful not to get too close to Jet just in case. He might be in a <i>mood</i>, sure, but if he picked a fight with <i>Jet</i> it would be a sword fight only. He preferred to play fair with people he actually liked, few in number as they were.</p>
<p>"You can't just come in here and <i>lay on my throne</i>," he said, crossing his arms and levelling his sharp golden glare at Jet.</p>
<p>Jet was there with his arms behind his head, one leg crossed over the other, that ever-present weed he liked in his mouth. His eyes were closed, but he was very obviously not sleeping. He opened just one eye and looked at Zuko. </p>
<p>"Looks like I can," he answered, closing his eye again just to needle the Fire Lord. It was a tried and true tactic.</p>
<p>"Jet–" Zuko started, taking another step forward. Heat still seeped off of him, no longer hot enough to make the air between them appear to waver, but still <i>there</i>.</p>
<p>Jet held up a hand. "Come on, <i>Fire Lord</i>, relax. It's just you and me here. I don't want anything to do with your <i>position</i> and you know that."</p>
<p>"It's symbolism. I don't want to be undermined, and <i>you</i> know <i>that</i>."</p>
<p>Jet finally opened both his eyes. "Who's undermining? Like I said. It's just you and me."</p>
<p>Zuko just kept glaring, trying to figure out what was so irritating anyway. Really, he'd just had a bad day. He'd come in here to find Jet when another guard told him that's where the former freedom fighter was. He was only even allowed in here on his own because he was one of Zuko's <i>personal</i> guards. Giving the Earth Kingdom boy a position like that wasn't an overly popular choice, but most of Zuko's decisions weren't overly popular anyway. But it let Jet be close to him without it being too questionable to everyone else.</p>
<p>The only questionable thing for Zuko was the fact that Jet just didn't like to follow the rules, as evinced by him lounging here like he owned the place.</p>
<p>"Are you just trying to piss me off?" Zuko finally asked.</p>
<p>A lazy grin spread across Jet's face. "Maybe."</p>
<p>Zuko rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something scathing.</p>
<p>Jet leaned forward, much quicker than Zuko would have thought he could from that too-relaxed position, and grabbed the Fire Lord's wrist. Zuko's skin was hot, but not scalding. Still, the smallest bit of reaction to that heat passed over Jet's face, though whether it was temperature related or some internal ongoing struggle about firebenders, Zuko couldn't say.</p>
<p>Jet put both of his feet on the ground and pulled Zuko closer. Zuko resisted slightly at first, but only slightly. He could get away from Jet's grip if he really wanted to, but his annoyance at Jet was just that. His frustrations with the world outside this room weren't Jet's fault, and he was working on not taking his shit out on other people. It was a process.</p>
<p>Jet pulled Zuko to stand between his legs, finally letting go of his wrist. He plucked the weed out of his mouth and dropped it on the floor – something Zuko might get on him about when he thought to – and put both hands on the smaller boy's waist. </p>
<p>"Maybe I'd rather push your buttons another way," Jet said, one hand sliding further around Zuko to the small of his back, fingers starting to drift downward.</p>
<p>Zuko let one of his hands rest on Jet's shoulder, but he wasn't yet convinced.</p>
<p>"What, <i>here</i>?" he asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>"Why not? No one's gonna come in here looking for you without some kind of warning."</p>
<p>"A <i>warning</i> wouldn't be enough time to stop, put our clothes back on–"</p>
<p>"Who said you have to take them all off?" Jet interrupted. The interruption short-circuited Zuko for a moment and he snapped his mouth shut. On the one hand, it could be a welcome distraction. On the other hand, this still wasn't really <i>supposed</i> to happen.</p>
<p>"Come on, Z," Jet continued, softer this time but no less insistent. He used just the first letter of Zuko's name, a pet way of referring to him when they were alone, or only in very specific company. It was sort of a compromise; Jet didn't like calling Zuko by his title or anything like that. He was one of Zuko's private guards, but he still wasn't sure about all the pomp and circumstance the position required in public. He'd known Zuko by another name, one Zuko had eventually gotten him to stop using. This was somewhere in the middle of all of that.</p>
<p>"Jet, I don't know."</p>
<p>"Just bar the door for awhile if you're that worried," Jet said with a shrug of one shoulder. One of his hands came up to fist in Zuko's robe, pulling him closer still, leaning forward to kiss him.</p>
<p>Zuko turned his head so that Jet's lips met only his unscarred skin, close to his mouth but not quite there.</p>
<p>Jet was undeterred.</p>
<p>"Kiss me," he whispered. "I've been thinking about you for hours."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Zuko asked, glancing sideways at Jet but not turning his head back yet.</p>
<p>"Yeah. You could just sit in my lap here real easy. You really never thought of getting fucked on your own throne?" Jet said, teasing but heated.</p>
<p>Zuko did turn back to look at Jet then, surprised. Colour rushed into his face at the very <i>suggestion</i>.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should've led with that," Jet said, grinning. "So?"</p>
<p>Against his better judgment, Zuko decided to give in.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," he said between his teeth.</p>
<p>Jet chuckled a little. Zuko was close enough now that Jet was able to put his hands on his waist, snaking them towards his back. This time when he pulled, there was only a little resistance. Jet was taller than Zuko by quite a bit these days, so even when he pulled Zuko to straddle his legs with one knee on each side, Zuko's face was only a little bit higher than his. He moved one hand up to the back of Zuko's neck to draw him down into the kiss he'd refused before. He didn't refuse this time.</p>
<p>Jet didn't waste time with the kiss, deepening it almost immediately. Zuko could be fickle, and they were doing something they weren't supposed to do. Zuko didn't always follow rules, but he'd been raised with rigid expectations, and he'd already been in a mood. Jet knew him well enough to take a chance when he had it.</p>
<p>It took Zuko a little bit of coaxing to really reciprocate, but he finally got there. Underneath his anger, or sometimes maybe entwined with it, was passion. He let Jet stay here under the pretence of being a bodyguard, but it had never been about that. What they'd started on the ferry to Ba Sing Se surrounded by lies had fallen apart as quickly as it started. Jet still wasn't fond of firebenders, to say the least. But <i>fuck</i>, was he into Zuko.</p>
<p>One of Zuko's hands worked its way into Jet's hair, demanding. Jet reacted right away, catching Zuko's lower lip between his teeth as rough as he knew he could get away with. He played that exactly right, drawing a sound out of Zuko that was almost a growl of pleasure. Zuko's hand tightened in his hair and his teeth sunk a little bit deeper into the Fire Lord's lip.</p>
<p>Zuko let go of Jet's hair and pulled his face back. This close, Jet could see that both his pupils were blown; from farther away, he might only see Zuko's good eye clearly. Zuko tried to get his breathing under control, both to pretend he was any good at control and probably to make sure nothing was too hot.</p>
<p>"You were really sitting here hoping I'd let you fuck me like this?" Zuko asked, trying to sound scathing and getting about halfway there. </p>
<p>"I knew you would once I said it out loud," Jet said with a smirk. "I know what a slut you are once you get the idea in your head."</p>
<p>"How dare you talk to me like that in this room," Zuko answered, and some of his anger came back.</p>
<p>Jet was completely unfazed. "It took you, what, ten seconds to climb up here with me?" he asked, goading on purpose. Zuko's temperature went up a couple degrees. Jet could feel it because they were this close, but it wasn't dangerous. Even if it had been, he didn't care. He was convinced he could handle Zuko, and so far that had been true. </p>
<p>"Tell me I'm wrong, Z," Jet continued, working at the ties to Zuko's robes with one hand. The other hand was still on the small of Zuko's back. Zuko was tense under him, but didn't actually make any move to leave or stop Jet from undressing him.</p>
<p>"It's not like I told you I wanted you to kneel in front of me here, right? I know your stupid pride wouldn't let you. But I <i>also</i> know you like the attention."</p>
<p>"Maybe <i>you</i> should get on your knees instead and apologise to me," Zuko said from behind his teeth, still too hot, but still completely unmoving.</p>
<p>Jet's fingers found their way inside Zuko's clothes and slid down his slightly-too-hot skin to the waistband of his pants.</p>
<p>"I'm not sorry," he said, "but I'll think about the first part if you ask nice."</p>
<p>"Jet–" Zuko started.</p>
<p>"<i>Zuko</i>," Jet said, cutting him off. There was an edge to his voice as he said it, like it was an insult more than Zuko's name. Zuko tried to hide the way his breath caught, but Jet noticed.</p>
<p>"I think you should take those off before you either burn them off or get them too wet to wear," Jet said, flicking his eyes down towards Zuko's pants. Zuko's face flushed with colour and heat.</p>
<p>"Fuck you," he answered. "I'll take them off when I'm ready, and <i>not</i> before." It was too late for him to pretend at self-control, but Jet didn't call him on it for the moment.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," was all Jet said in answer, still unfazed. He used his other hand to move Zuko's hair away from his neck, then leaned forward and kissed him there. Zuko was warm enough that Jet's mouth didn't feel particularly hot. He tried, futilely, to re-regulate his temperature. Jet kept kissing him anyway, along his neck, along his collarbone. As he did that, he slid his hand into Zuko's pants, letting his fingers slip between the firebender's legs.</p>
<p>Zuko bit down against a groan. His hips pushed into the touch, traitorously betraying how turned on he was by this whole thing. He had wanted to stay mad a bit longer, but really the second he'd agreed at all, he'd lost that game.</p>
<p>Jet's fingers worked against him for a minute, never actually giving him enough to do more than tease. Zuko made a frustrated sound and his hands tightened where they were on Jet's shoulders for a moment. He moved one, pulling at Jet's clothes until there was enough gap between fabric and skin for his hand to fit there. He raked his nails (more or less lightly) along Jet's chest in retribution for the teasing.</p>
<p>Jet laughed against his skin. He shoved Zuko's robes open further and dragged his mouth down to a nipple, using his tongue for only a moment before he switched to teeth. He wasn't as gentle about it as Zuko had been with his nails, though he certainly could go <i>harder</i>.</p>
<p>Zuko made that almost-growl sound again. He pressed closer to Jet, which made the angle of Jet's hand awkward for both of them, but he wanted <i>friction</i> and Jet still refused to give it to him. His effort now still wasn't getting him what he wanted.</p>
<p>"Damnit, Jet," he said.</p>
<p>"Something else you wanted?"</p>
<p>"You know what I want."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I wanna hear you say it."</p>
<p>Zuko wrestled with his own stubbornness for a moment before he gave up and said, "Fuck me." He wanted it to sound like a demand, but it was closer to a whisper, fierce and heated but too quiet to be commanding.</p>
<p>"Already?" Jet said, lifting his head again so he could look up at Zuko.</p>
<p>"We're not exactly in the bedroom," Zuko said, annoyed, as if Jet had forgotten.</p>
<p>"Obviously," Jet said. He moved one finger so there was more pressure against Zuko's clit; Zuko did the rest himself, grinding against Jet's hand for a moment. Jet didn't let him get too far along, though, before taking his hand away again, leaving Zuko frustrated but still turned on.</p>
<p>Jet tugged at the waistband of Zuko's pants.</p>
<p>"Off," he said.</p>
<p>Zuko didn't bother arguing this time. He pushed himself back so he could stand up again, at least long enough to kick his boots off. That took longer than he wanted. While he was working on that, he looked back at Jet.</p>
<p>"You too," he said, insistent.</p>
<p>"I don't have to take 'em all the way off," Jet said. He was still pushing Zuko's buttons about this. </p>
<p>Zuko finally got his boots off. His pants were easy from there. He left them pooled on the ground. By then, Jet had freed his cock from the confines of his own pants. He was already hard; Zuko wasn't the only one he'd been teasing. When he held a hand out to the firebender, Zuko accepted and let Jet pull him back up onto the throne again.</p>
<p>"Fuck me," Zuko said again, surer this time.</p>
<p>"If you insist," Jet said, drawing Zuko down with one hand to kiss him. The kiss was messy, passionate. Zuko's arms wound around Jet's shoulders. He was still a touch too warm, but it was all desire now. He might have liked to have taken his time, but like he said, they weren't in the bedroom.</p>
<p>Jet guided Zuko down onto his cock, though he let Zuko take whatever time he wanted to sink down onto it. Zuko was already wet from Jet's teasing. More than that, though, he was <i>impatient</i>, so he didn't take that long to seat himself entirely. Jet buried his face against Zuko's neck, this time not even worrying about his hair in the way.</p>
<p>"<i>Fuck</i>, Z," he said, words muffled. Zuko answered him with wordless sound and the movement of his hips. Jet moved to meet him and they found a rhythm, though Jet made Zuko move slower than he'd like. He wasn't planning for this to be as quick as Zuko probably wanted. He liked to tease, after all, so why not draw it out?</p>
<p>A few minutes later, after their pace had picked up a bit, the door opened, but not the one at the end of the hallway. There was another door behind the throne that very few people were allowed to use. Still, the sound of the door opening echoed into the room, at odds with the heavy breathing and sounds of bodies moving against each other.</p>
<p>Zuko heard it and froze, hands clutching at Jet until he froze, too, a moment later. Zuko was considering getting up, grabbing his clothes, but a voice came from the door.</p>
<p>"Hellooooo," Sokka called, bright and cheery and sing-songy and entirely oblivious to what the room's occupants were doing. "Oh <i>Fire Lord</i>, please stop sulking alone in this giant room for a minute and considering coming to dinner with me instead."</p>
<p>"Damnit, Sokka," Zuko muttered. At least it was just Sokka, but there was still tension and adrenaline and desire mixed inside him and he wasn't sure how to direct any of it. Jet held him where he was to keep him from running away.</p>
<p>"We're not done," he said, rocking his hips to pull Zuko's attention back to him.</p>
<p>Sokka came <i>strolling</i> around the throne, mouth open like he was going to say something else ridiculous. When he found the other two half-undressed and <i>clearly</i> having sex, he stopped short, mouth still open.</p>
<p>Zuko's face flushed and he looked away. This wasn't the worst thing that could happen, not by a long shot, but it was still humiliating.</p>
<p>Jet wasn't all that bothered. </p>
<p>"He isn't sulking, Sokka," Jet said. He was a little out of breath now, but that didn't bother him either.</p>
<p>"I...I can see that," Sokka answered, sputtering a little. "Well, I can just...go guard the door or something, since apparently anyone can just <i>waltz on in here</i>–"</p>
<p>Before Zuko voice his agreement with that sentiment, Jet interrupted to say, "I think you should stay, Water Tribe." He brought one hand up from Zuko's waist and tangled it into his hair, tugging him back around to look at Sokka. </p>
<p>"Jet–" Zuko started.</p>
<p>"Look at him, Sokka," Jet said, ignoring Zuko's admittedly pointless objection. "I'm sure he'd appreciate the extra attention."</p>
<p>Zuko jerked his head to look away, but Jet held him there. He made only a small noise of frustration and dropped his gaze instead, unable to meet Sokka's still-wide eyes.</p>
<p>Jet tightened his hand in Zuko's hair. "No," he said. "Look at him, too, Z."</p>
<p>Zuko did not.</p>
<p>Jet let his gaze move from Zuko's face to Sokka's, leaving it to Sokka to answer.</p>
<p>Sokka, never at a loss for words for more than a few moments, recovered enough to say, "Yeah, Z," parroting Jet's nickname. "Look at me. Come on." He moved then, sauntering the rest of the way over to the throne. He caught Zuko's chin with one finger and tipped the firebender's head up just a little. Zuko finally relented and let his eyes meet Sokka's.</p>
<p>"This is really, really stupid," Sokka said, fond.</p>
<p>"Don't start with me, Sokka–" Zuko began.</p>
<p>"And really, <i>really</i> hot," Sokka continued, pretending not to hear Zuko at all.</p>
<p>Jet finally let go of Zuko's hair, but Zuko didn't look away again. He was too busy staring at Sokka, surprised at the Water Tribe Ambassador's reaction. He had expected a lecture, not an <i>agreement to join them</i>. Sokka hadn't exactly voiced it yet, but the fact that he was this close now was a pretty good indicator.</p>
<p>Sokka leaned in and kissed Zuko, much softer than the situation really called for. It was just for a moment, and Zuko still <i>stared</i> at him afterwards. Jet was still through the kiss, but as soon as it broke, he moved his hips, drawing a sound from Zuko and causing him to start a little.  Sokka laughed at that, but then stood up all the way again.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, far be it for me to interrupt you. Please, finish what you're doing," he said, loftily, waving an arm in a grand gesture. Zuko would normally roll his eyes at something like that, but he was a bit preoccupied.</p>
<p>"Thought you were joining us," Jet said, tightening one arm around Zuko.</p>
<p>Zuko leaned into Jet, trying to formulate words and tripping over them instead. Zuko isn't the best with words at the best of times, and he's distracted and needy now. Sure, he wants Sokka to join them. It's rare he gets both of them at once; Sokka doesn't stay here because he has other duties, and Jet sometimes can't take the rigidity and will disappear for awhile. He shouldn't encourage this to continue in <i>this room</i>, but they're way past that now.</p>
<p>"Tell him, Z," Jet urged, moving his hips to punctuate that thought. </p>
<p>Zuko groaned a little, but managed to look back at Sokka and say, "Stay, Sokka."</p>
<p>Sokka made a big show of considering it. Jet moved his hips slowly, <i>maddeningly</i>, the whole time, despite Zuko trying to get him to go back to really moving. Sokka had no more sympathy for Zuko's desperation than Jet did and <i>also</i> didn't hurry.</p>
<p>"Sokka, <i>please</i>," Zuko said, though it sounded as much like a demand as an actual plea.</p>
<p>"I <i>guess</i> since you said <i>please</i>," Sokka drawled, teasing. "Where do you want me?"</p>
<p>Zuko shook his head, unsure. The logistics might have made sense to him if he was thinking clearly, but he definitely wasn't.  Sokka looked to Jet instead. Jet considered for a second and finally stopped moving.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't <i>stop</i>," Zuko said, demanding.</p>
<p>Jet clicked his tongue. "So impatient," he said. "Stand up."</p>
<p>"No," Zuko answered right away.</p>
<p>"Stand <i>up</i>," Jet said again.</p>
<p>"<i>No</i>," Zuko shot back. </p>
<p>Sokka chimed in with, "Now, boys, no need to fight about, I'm sure we can–"</p>
<p>Jet ignored both of them, leaving Sokka to keep talking. "Remember that whole thing about kneeling?" he asked Zuko.</p>
<p>Zuko looked scandalised, then angry. "There's no way in any realm that I'm going to <i>get on my knees</i> here," he said.</p>
<p>"I know that. Doesn't mean Sokka won't, though."</p>
<p>Sokka looked back and forth between Jet's face and Zuko's. Jet's face didn't change much; he was doing a very convincing job of being nonchalant for a guy with his dick still buried inside someone else. Zuko never does a good job of being nonchalant anyway, and he's not trying to now.</p>
<p>Zuko met Sokka's eyes for a long moment. Jet let whatever was going on between them work itself out for a minute before asking, "Well, Sokka?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Sokka said, almost as if he hadn't heard. His eyes never left Zuko's. "I mean, yeah, I could. Get on my knees, I mean. If you like."</p>
<p>"Stand up, Z," Jet said. "Gotta turn around so you can actually see him, right?"</p>
<p>This time, Zuko didn't protest. He pushed himself up, shuddering slightly as Jet's cock slid out of him. </p>
<p>"Come here, Sokka," Jet says, keeping one hand on Zuko to keep him steady as he gets his feet back on the ground and turns around. </p>
<p>Jet doesn't need to tell Sokka what to do, though; Sokka doesn't have Zuko's reluctance once he's agreed to do something. Even if it's stupid as hell and they all get caught, what is anyone gonna do? Tell the <i>Fire Lord</i> not to fuck in the throne room? Sokka would love to see the charred remains of anyone who <i>dared</i>. On the other hand, it wouldn't do any favours for Zuko's precarious political position. Still, if Zuko was in, Sokka was in.</p>
<p>He was already moving even closer, replacing Jet's arms around Zuko with his own, leaning down to kiss him. He'd been shorter than Zuko when they met, but he wasn't anymore. He wasn't as tall as Jet, but Zuko just wasn't very tall. He'd learnt not to needle him about it, mostly. Even if he hadn't, now was no time to tease. Zuko's temper was unpredictable, and he <i>might</i> flip out and call everything off if they handled it wrong. His temper clashed with Jet's way too often for even Sokka to know with any kind of certainty what could happen. Sokka decided to just roll with it.</p>
<p>Zuko's arms found their way around Sokka and he leaned into the kiss, letting Sokka draw him flush against him. Jet let them go without comment, though he watched them with hungry eyes the whole time.</p>
<p>"So what about it, Zuko?" Sokka asked, softly (but still loud enough that Jet could hear) when the kiss broke. "You want me to get on my knees for you?" He was teasing, eyes dancing. Zuko, almost always too serious, studied his face for a moment.</p>
<p>"Yes," he said, barely audible. "Please."</p>
<p>Sokka grinned, then leaned around Zuko to look at Jet.</p>
<p>"I assume you have this worked out in your head? I don't think our dear Fire Lord quite does."</p>
<p>"Excuse you," Zuko said, but Sokka shushed him without looking back at him.</p>
<p>"Sure," Jet said. "Come sit back down here, Z."</p>
<p>Zuko looked back over his shoulder at Jet. "But you <i>just made me stand up</i>," he said, eyebrows furrowing.</p>
<p>"Sit down facing <i>him</i>, not me," Jet said, readjusting the way he was sitting just a little. Zuko's eyes drifted down to Jet's still-hard dick. </p>
<p>"Fuck," he said. His brain caught up with his body, still aching with want, and he moved again. He was slightly annoyed with himself that Jet had to spell it out for him, but as long as neither of the other two teased him, he could live with it.</p>
<p>With Jet's help, he settled back onto the taller boy's cock. He looked up to catch Sokka watching, mouth half open. Sokka realised he was staring, maybe a bit dumbly, and forced his mouth to close. </p>
<p>"I mean, I <i>could</i> just watch you, too," he said, surprisingly conversational, considering the situation. "I wouldn't have any problem with that."</p>
<p>Jet laughed. Zuko frowned.</p>
<p>"Don't just <i>watch</i> if you're gonna stay here," Zuko said.</p>
<p>Sokka held up both his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm just saying! If you're feeling like letting me catch you at this more often, I wouldn't say no."</p>
<p>Jet filed that away for later. Zuko did, too, though he was more hung up about it than Jet was.</p>
<p>Sokka closed the remaining distance between him and the throne. He made sure Zuko was looking at him, gold eyes locked with blue, before he went to his knees slowly, almost reverently, in front of Zuko and Jet.</p>
<p>Zuko followed Sokka's movements with his eyes. Jet watched from over his shoulder, not as rapt as Zuko, but certainly paying attention, eyes dark and half-lidded. He slid one hand up Zuko's body, along the exposed skin on his belly. It was more for Sokka's benefit than Zuko's, the motion drawing Sokka's eyes to Jet's hand, and then down to where Jet's cock was buried in the firebender's cunt.</p>
<p>Sokka slid forward, aware of both of the other boys' eyes on him. He slid his hands up Zuko's legs, feeling the firebender tense under his touch and enjoying the reaction. He glanced up at Zuko's face again, just for a moment, before he followed the path of his hand along Zuko's thigh with a trail of kisses. Jet rocked his hips again and Zuko groaned, though he bit his lip to keep from being too loud.</p>
<p>"Think you can keep quiet with Sokka's mouth on you?" Jet asked, words right against Zuko's ear. "It's not like anyone will hear through those doors."</p>
<p>Zuko, still biting his lip, didn't answer, for once not giving Jet the satisfaction. Jet moved his hips again and moved his hand further down Zuko's body until his fingers found Zuko's clit. This time he was much less teasing with his touch, applying enough pressure to make Zuko squirm in his lap. Jet's breath caught at the way Zuko clenched around him.</p>
<p>Sokka watched from inches away, his own hand close to the crease of Zuko's thigh.</p>
<p>“You just gonna watch, Sokka, or are you gonna help me out here?” Jet said, working his finger in a circle over Zuko’s clit. </p>
<p>“What?” Sokka asked, distractedly. </p>
<p>“Sokka, <i>please </i>,” Zuko said, strained. </p>
<p>“You know, I really like when you say please,” Sokka said, sounding half-dreamy on purpose, forcing himself to look up at Zuko’s face again for a second. </p>
<p>Zuko flushed darker than he already was, but didn’t manage a comeback. He turned his face away so he wouldn’t have to look at Sokka. </p>
<p>Jet, predictably, used his free hand to pull Zuko’s face back. </p>
<p>“He went to all that trouble to kneel,” Jet said, though he was looking at Sokka’s face and not Zuko’s. “Appreciate it more.”</p>
<p>Sokka squeezed Zuko’s thigh, trying to be reassuring. He had no clue if it worked, but Zuko did look at him. Sokka held Zuko’s gaze this time as he leaned the rest of the way forward. He couldn’t exactly see what he was doing, so his tongue found Jet’s hand before it found anything, but from there it was easy enough to slide his tongue down Jet’s finger. Jet moved his hand away only at the last moment, leaving Sokka’s tongue to find Zuko’s clit. </p>
<p>Zuko gasped and tensed from the change in sensation, which drew a groan from Jet, still close to his ear. </p>
<p>Sokka did the thing with his tongue again, slower, then faster. Zuko was looking down at him still, so their eyes met the whole time. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Sokka," Zuko said.</p>
<p>Sokka grinned up at him for a moment, then finally dropped his gaze and concentrated more on what he was doing that wasn't just teasing. He moved his tongue downwards, which let him tease both of the other boys at once. If he moved his face just a little to change the angle, he could move his tongue along the base of Jet's cock as he worked it in and out of Zuko with the roll of his hips. </p>
<p>As it turned out, neither Jet <i>nor</i> Zuko could be quiet with Sokka using his mouth like that. Sokka was very self-satisfied about it, really, when he heard the noises the other two were making above him.</p>
<p>"I told you so," Jet said, voice definitely strained now. </p>
<p>"Shut up," Zuko said back, unable to get any bite at all into his voice.</p>
<p>Sokka chuckled. "Sounds like neither one of you can shut up now," he said, unable to help himself, but he went back to what he was doing before either of them could come up with anything to say in return. </p>
<p>None of them really kept talking after that, except for maybe a muttered expletive here or there. Even Jet, who had been running his mouth most of the time since Zuko had walked in here, didn't have too much to stay. He'd been holding back for quite awhile in order to rile Zuko up, but the sensation of Zuko's cunt together with Sokka's mouth was really, really good. </p>
<p>Zuko hooked a leg over Sokka's shoulder and against his back, which didn't do anything to give Zuko any real leverage. It encouraged Sokka, though, and he moved his mouth back up to concentrate most of his effort on Zuko's clit.</p>
<p>Zuko came not long after that, one arm back over his shoulder grasping at Jet's shirt, the other hand threaded into Sokka's hair, messing up his ponytail. Jet bit down on Zuko's shoulder hard enough to bruise, but not really hard enough to <i>hurt</i> much.</p>
<p>Zuko slowed his movements after the orgasm passed, though he was still oversensitive. Sokka was nice enough to back off for a few moments to let him breathe, though he didn't stand up, and he didn't pull his hands away. Zuko let go of his hair.</p>
<p>"You wanna trade places?" Jet asked.</p>
<p>"No," Zuko said before Sokka could answer or take him up on the offer. "I want you to finish."</p>
<p>Jet groaned against Zuko's shoulder. He didn't have it in him to protest, and he didn't really have it in him to deny Zuko after all of this. Jet readjusted how he was sitting, moving both hands to Zuko's waist, finally done teasing. He'd been pretty patient, but he figured he could push himself the rest of the way to release.</p>
<p>Sokka sat back on his heels so he wasn't in the way, but he kept one hand on Zuko's leg and moved the other to Jet's. </p>
<p>Jet came soon after, hips jerking up into Zuko's body, both boys still noisy about it. Sokka had to bite his lip to keep from getting onto them about it. But fuck, it was hot to watch them. When their movements stilled, Sokka leaned forward again without thinking too much about it and cleaned up some of the come that dripped out of Zuko with his tongue.</p>
<p>Zuko made a strangled sort of sound above him, too sensitive but also surprised he'd done it.</p>
<p>It was Jet's turn to say, "Fuck, Sokka."</p>
<p>Sokka rested his head against Zuko's leg for a moment. They were all too warm, not just Zuko, though Zuko dealt with being too warm much better than either of the other two.</p>
<p>Jet moved to help Zuko stand up. Sokka pushed himself to his feet, offering Zuko a steadying hand.</p>
<p>"I don't have a towel," Zuko lamented. Jet made a sound that was almost laughter.</p>
<p>"It's fine, you can go clean up."</p>
<p>Sokka cleared his throat. Both of the others looked at him. "Look, as <i>incredibly hot</i> as this has been, I'm feelin' a <i>little</i> left out here."</p>
<p>It took Zuko just a second to realise what he was saying, and the colour returned to his cheeks.</p>
<p>Jet did laugh, then. "What, <i>now</i> you wanna trade places?"</p>
<p>"Don't we have dinner to go to?" Zuko said. Sokka glared at him, but there was a small smile on his face. He wasn't much of a tease, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease at <i>all</i>.</p>
<p>"You're both the worst," Sokka said with an overdramatic sigh.</p>
<p>"Why don't you come clean me up and I'll take care of you?" Zuko offered.</p>
<p>Sokka's glare turned to soft fondness. "I guess I could do that," he said. "Put your pants on."</p>
<p>Zuko rolled his eyes, but did put his pants back on. He didn't bother with his boots.</p>
<p>Sokka moved closer and slid an arm around Zuko's shoulders. He looked back at Jet, who had gotten dressed by then. "You comin' with?"</p>
<p>Jet considered, then shook his head. "Nah. I had him alone for awhile. Seems fair you get to do the same."</p>
<p>Zuko looked at him for a long moment, a small frown sitting on his face. He wasn't sure why Jet did the things he did sometimes, but he knew that Jet found being here suffocating.</p>
<p>"You sure?" he asked.</p>
<p>Jet waved a hand. "I'm sure. I'll come find you both tonight if you want a repeat, though."</p>
<p>"Only if it's in the bedroom this time," Zuko said, though his anger was long gone by now.</p>
<p>Jet bent over to pick up the weed he'd dropped before Zuko could get on his case about it. Then, he moved close enough to wrap his arms around both of the other boys. He kissed Sokka's cheek and Zuko's mouth.</p>
<p>"Better get outta here before somebody catches you," he said, teasing, turning to leave out the faraway doors.</p>
<p>Zuko growled after him and Sokka laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>